You're Awful, Fred Weasley
by Merciless Princess
Summary: He left her, he left her alone and she didn't know what to do


"_For crying out loud! Grow up will you!"_

_Fred just laughed at the familiar exclamation of anger from the girl stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, and she let out an angry sound, scowling. He stood, easily towering over her small height of 5'2, and she looked up at him with furious brown eyes. She opened her mouth to yell at him again, but silenced as his hand cupped her chin gently and his mouth covered hers._

_"Can you shut up for five seconds, woman?" Fred grinned cheekily and she slapped him on the arm, though she was laughing. "Honestly, Natalie, it's not like I'm killing anyone, just a little prank on Filch for putting us in detention," he laughed and Natalie bit her bottom lip slightly. "We never get caught, trust me."_

"_I'm crazy," Natalie sighed and Fred laughed again, pressing his lips to hers once more. "You're awful, Fred Weasley," she mumbled and he chuckled._

"_I know."_

_A squeal of laughter rang from Natalie's lips as Fred pinned her to the ground and began tickling her mercilessly._

Tears slipped down her cheeks slowly, but she didn't make a sound as she stood amidst the mourning crowds and she stared blankly ahead. Her brown eyes glimmered with tears that slid down her cheeks a moment later and her trembling hand slowly rose to wipe away the salty tears.

_In a definite mood, Natalie Lorwells ignored Fred's attempts to wheedle back into her favour and her friends were giggling around her, but silenced at a single glare from her. When Natalie was angry, no one dared to cross her…except Fred Weasley, who dared to do anything, especially taunt his furious girlfriend._

"_Nat, come on," he laughed, playing with a lock of her dark brown hair, and she slapped his hand away. "What did I do?"_

"_What did you do?" everyone else shrunk away at the iciness of her tone, but Fred just smiled innocently at her. "You dyed my hair red and gold and put the words 'Slytherin Sucks!' on the back of my school robes! All of them! And Umbridge gave me detention for a month you idiot!" she yelled and he grinned. "Why are you grinning at me?" she bit out through clenched teeth._

"_You're pretty when you're mad," he cooed like a child and Natalie snorted, rolling her brown eyes and turning back to her homework. "I'm sorry, Nat," he pouted and she let out a scoff._

_"Just go away, Fred, I don't want to talk to you right now," she said tightly._

The thought of their arguments brought more tears to her eyes and her shoulders shook, fingers gripping her robes tightly in an attempt to ease the pain. She ducked her head, allowing her dark hair to fall over her face, and a hand wrapped around hers comfortingly, silently trying to sooth the pain she felt throbbing through her, feeling empty.

_"Fred," Natalie said calmly, sat beside the lake with her head in Fred's lap. He made a small sound of question in his throat, but was more interested in playing with her hair. "I love you," she stated and he froze for a second, blue eyes widening fractionally._

"_Huh?" he managed eventually and Natalie smiled up at him softly, brown eyes warm and filled with that emotion she'd just proclaimed._

"_I love you, you idiot," she told him and Fred just stared at her. "Now, that expression means 'wow, my girlfriend is officially nuts and I should run' and I will hurt you if you even try it," Natalie smirked and he couldn't help but chuckle._

"_Damn right you're nuts for loving me," Fred snorted lightly, still playing with her hair, and Natalie rolled her eyes at him. "I think I love you too," he murmured and she smiled, closing her brown eyes._

"_Good, now shut up so I can get some sleep, someone decided to keep me up so I could watch some first years puking last night."_

"_Who? George?"_

_"I swear to Merlin…"_

It wasn't fair, their happily ever after had been ripped away and she was left alone, she wasn't meant to be alone.

_Strong arms wrapped around Natalie's slim form tightly, holding her comfortingly, and she clung to Fred's shirt, silently begging for him to stay with her. He was leaving, he was getting away from the madness Umbridge had created, but he was determined that Natalie would stay and finish her schooling._

"_Promise me something," Natalie whispered and Fred nodded. "Just that you'll be there when I get off the train at the end of the year I need you there," she murmured, breathing in his scent like an addict._

"_I'll always be there," Fred breathed, hugging her tighter to him, and she closed her eyes, hiding the pain in them. "Don't worry, Nat, I'm not leaving forever, just moving away for a little while."_

"_It'll be so boring without you," she giggled tearfully and he laughed slightly. "I'm going to have to find someone else to yell at for being stupid."_

"_Hey! I thought that was my reserved spot," Fred protested, scandalized, and Natalie laughed, grip on his shirt tightening slightly._

_"It'll always be your spot, silly."_

_The pair stood in silence, arms wrapped around each other, and Natalie rose onto her tiptoes, pressing her lips against Fred's softly. He returned the kiss almost desperately, burying a hand into her hair, and she clung to his shirt tightly._

He promised, he promised to always be there, he broke his promise.

_Brown eyes eagerly scanned the crowds waiting at Platform 9 and ¾ and Natalie instantly locked onto a group of people with fiery red hair. Two were identical, dressed in dragon skin jackets, and people were gasping and pointing at the grinning pair._

_Natalie's lips spread into a wide grin and she ran forward without thinking, leaving her trunk behind with the cage that held her cat. Fred laughed, easily catching her to spin her in a wide circle, and she grinned down at him as he held her about a foot above the ground._

"_I missed you," Natalie whispered, arms locking around his neck, and he smiled at her fondly as he set her on the ground and pressed his lips to hers. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach him and he lifted her by the waist easily, gaining a small giggle from her._

"_I missed you too, Natalie," Fred grinned and she smiled, forehead rested against his. "Now, George," he suddenly announced and Natalie gave him a confused look._

_A banner was conjured from thin air and everyone gasped at the words written across it: 'Marry Me Natalie Lorwells!' in bright gold lettering on a Gryffindor red background. Natalie's jaw dropped, brown eyes widening, and Fred grinned at her, though she could see the nervousness in his blue eyes._

_"I must be crazy," Natalie whispered and Fred's grin grew exponentially. "Yes, I'll marry you," she breathed and he let out a whoop of delight and triumph, swinging her round._

Gulping, she looked down at the sparkling engagement ring on her finger. It glinted innocently in the sun, unaware of the pain it brought its owner, and she closed her eyes, blocking out the image. It hurt too much to look at the ring her lover had given her, heart pounding painfully against her ribcage.

_"It'll be us soon."_

_Natalie smiled at the familiar voice, arms sliding around her waist from behind, and she turned her head to look at her fiancée. They were at his brother's wedding, everyone smiling despite the threat of Voldemort that hung over them, and Natalie felt so much safer and happier than she ever had wrapped in Fred's arms._

"_Yeah, us soon," Natalie said softly, leaning back against him, and he kissed the side of her head. "I love you," she whispered and he kissed her softly._

"_I love you too," he promised as they turned back to watch the dancing couples and she closed her brown eyes, placing her hands over his. "So," Fred murmured and Natalie raised an eyebrow at the mischievous tone in his voice. "How many kids do you want?" he asked, laughing when she started choking on her own spit._

"_Fred! We're not even married yet!" she managed through her gasps for air and he just laughed, kissing her nose. "You're awful, Fred Weasley," she frowned at him and he grinned as he stole a quick kiss._

"_I know, but you love me," he chuckled and Natalie smiled slightly._

"_Merlin only knows why," she teased lightly._

_Fred laughed, wrapping her into a tight hug, and her arms curled around his middle, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. Her brown eyes were closed, a smile of pure happiness on her lips, and he had an identical expression on his face._

She wanted to talk to him again, have his arms wrap around her in a reassuring hug that took her air away, and, most of all, feel his lips against hers.

_Natalie gripped Fred's fingers tightly as they walked through the long passage from the Hog's Head to Hogwarts and George walked on her other side. They knew, all three of them, today was the final battle, that they could die today and never see each other again. She took in a deep breath, trembling slightly, and Fred silently tightened his grip on her hand slightly, giving her his support._

_"Four," Natalie suddenly announced and the twins looked at her strangely as they stopped walking. "I want four kids, two girls, two boys."_

"_I asked you at the wedding," Fred breathed in realisation and she nodded, while George continued walking to give the couple their moment. "Four kids it is, but I want all boys," Fred grinned and Natalie gave him an exasperated look._

"_Nah uh, two boys, two girls, so that it's equal and fair," she replied and Fred laughed slightly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "It would be two, one boy and one girl, but I know you want a big family so it's four."_

"_You'd sacrifice your body for me? Oh, that means so much to me," Fred grinned and Natalie gave him a withering look._

"_No, we'll get a surrogate," she retorted sarcastically and Fred laughed, steering her down the passage after George quickly. "I love you," Natalie murmured, cuddling against him._

"_I will always love you," he replied, kissing her head, and she relished the moment. "And I'll always be here."_

"_You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

She felt like she was drowning, unable to cling to anything to keep afloat and too weak to swim to the surface. Closing her brown eyes, she tried so hard not to relive the final memory, the one that hurt the most and made her want to scream, but it still shoved its way into her mind's eye.

_Spells flew around them and Natalie ducked beneath a dark spell sent at her from a junior Death Eater, knocking him unconscious with a well-placed Stunning Spell. He fell to the sound with a thud, but the sound was drowned out by the sounds of battle around them and she looked around at the familiar laughter that suddenly wrapped around her._

_"You're joking Perce!" Fred laughed, throwing a spell at someone, and Percy grinned back at him. "You actually are joking, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since-"_

_The explosion shook the entire castle and Natalie's heart froze as Fred fell and Percy let out a heartbroken, furious howl, shooting spells at any and all Death Eaters that dared to get close enough to him. Natalie ran forward, stumbling slightly, feeling like she was running through water, and a low moan of despair escaped her as she fell to her knees beside Fred's unmoving body._

_"Fred, Fred," she kept repeating his name, staring at the dead laugh on his face, and her brown eyes were filled with tears. "No, no, no," she moaned, shaking her head and clinging to his shirt tightly with her shaking fingers._

Dragging in a deep breath that hurt her lungs, she buried her head into her hands and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyelids, trying to block out the image of his face. Her body shook with silent sobs and she refused to look at the coffin that held _his_ body.

"Natalie," a croaky voice said and Natalie looked up, feeling pain and guilt flash through her at the sight of George. "Come on, we're heading to the house for the wake," he said quietly and she nodded, silently taking his outstretched hand.

"George," Natalie whispered and he looked at her, pain in his blue eyes. "I'm pregnant."

His blue eyes widened and tears slipped down Natalie's cheeks. "It'll be okay, we're all going to be there for you," George murmured and she dragged in a deep breath, nodding her head silently, as he hugged her comfortingly.

* * *

**Quick, AU oneshot I found and felt like posting, so I hope you like it and review!**


End file.
